


Secure

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his arm around his waist, he feels secure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

The first time it happens, it happens in a flash. One minute Lavellan is trying to fix his barrier, and the next Bull has an arm around his waist and they're hitting the ground. Bull makes a joke about it, but he knows Bull saved him, protected him.  
  
He's never seen someone, anyone, as big as Bull. He may be a mage and more on the smaller and lanky side for even an elf, but Bull...  
  
Bull is just huge.  
  
The second time Bull wraps his arm around his waist, it's when Lavellan drinks too much after celebrating the slaying of their first dragon. Lavellan is about to fall off the bar stool when Bull wraps his arm around his waist, teasing and laughing at the very drunk Lavellan.  
  
Cheeks flushed, chest warm, and he realizes how secure he feels when Bull does this. He won't admit it, but he feels secure, like he really is safe in this chaotic world.  
  
The third time Bull does it, it's after they have sex for the first time. Bull's large arm securely wraps around his waist, the both of them resting for a few minutes. Bull wants to get up, but Lavellan talks him into staying like this for just a few more minutes.  
  
The fourth time it happens, it's in front of the Chargers. Krem makes a joke, and of course Lavellan can't help but add onto it. Bull pulls him in closer, arm around his waist, and kisses him on the spot. Everyone is silent, everything feels slower... for only about ten seconds. Then it's very loud, and more jokes and curses get thrown around.  
  
The fifth time, he finally admits the truth. "Wrap your arm around my waist." Lavellan mutters, quietly. He's had another dream about the Fade, about the memories he recently recovered from the Fear demon.  
  
"Whatever makes you feel safe, what helps you relax, Kadan." Bull knows how it makes Lavellan feel, he's known for a while.


End file.
